My way
by 7nmelz
Summary: And so I, the once oh so powerful Uchiha Sasuke, in the prime of my life, was lying on the white hospital sheets with my life slowly draining away. [Sasusaku  SasukeXSakura]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song My Way.

Sasuke and Sakura are married.

**My Way**

A Naruto Fanfiction

And so I, the once oh so powerful Uchiha Sasuke, in the prime of my life, was lying on the white hospital sheets with my life slowly draining away.

Just two months ago they had diagnosed the cancer.

Last month, after trying everything they could, they told me, 'sorry, we tried'.

A nice way of saying 'you're going to die'.

So, in the past month, I have been going around, saying my goodbyes and thank you's to my friends and village, as well as writing my will and making sure that Sakura and the kids will be okay without me.

The death really broke through my cold exterior. Even though I still didn't cry, many people were surprised that I would actually bring myself to visit them.

On the day before I would be readmitted into the hospital for my final week, I went with Sakura and my three kids to visit the memorial stone.

Just like Kakashi would have.

Rain was falling and the sky was gray.

My fingers ran over the cold stone, feeling the characters that made the name 'Uzumaki Naruto'. He had died a day before he would be made Hokage, of chakra exhaustion.

My hand went on to the next name: 'Hatake Kakashi'. He had been a wonderful teacher, although when he was alive I still refused to admit it.

Only our team had been there in the hospital room when he had died.

Only we knew that he had died smiling, despite the pathetic mask he refused to remove even during his last hour.

Slowly I ran my fingers over the rest of the names; names of friends, names of people I didn't even know.

My name wouldn't join them; I wouldn't die during a dangerous battle.

I would die because I didn't have a choice.

And now, as I lay here during my last hour, I ask Sakura to put on a CD. A CD with one song, that Naruto left me. He said that if I listened to it, I would feel better, I could die peacefully.

I hope I can.

And as I listen, I close my eyes and listen carefully to the words, slowly allowing my coldness crumble. And as I lie there, the tears start to seep out of my eyes.

_And now the end is near,_

_And so I face the final curtain._

The final curtain, what a good way to describe it. I feel so much better.

_My friend, I'll say it clear, _

_I'll state my case, of which I'm certain._

_I've lived a life that's full,_

_I traveled each and every byway._

Heh, going from the good side to the evil and then back. Yep, I've been everywhere.

_And more, much more than this,_

_I did it my way._

_Regrets, I've had a few,_

_But then again, too few too mention_

Ah, yes, I regret wasting all that time trying to kill Itachi. I regret treating Sakura that way. I regret being so cold for all these years. But that is irrelevant.

_I did what I had to do,_

_And saw it though, without exemption_

_I planned each chartered course,_

_Each careful step along the byway, _

When I was a kid I'd plan everything: the menu for the week, how I'd kill Itachi, how I'd train. Nothing quite turned out how I'd expected.

_And more, much more than this, _

_I did it my way._

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew,_

_When I bit off more than I could chew,_

I think going to Orochimaru was a _little _over the top - that and leaving Sakura on a bench in the middle of spring. What with all the perverts running loose - that might not have been the best course of action.

_But through it all, when there was doubt,_

_I ate it up, and spit it out._

Well… I'm way to polite to spit things out like that. Either I eat and swallow or I don't eat at all.

_I faced it all, and I stood tall,_

_And I did it my way._

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried,_

_I've had my fill, my share of losing._

'My share' doesn't seem enough to describe the loss of the entire clan, but never mind.

_And now, as tears subside, _

_I find it all so amusing._

_To think I did all that,_

_And may I say, 'not in a shy way'_

_Oh no,_

_Oh, no not me,_

_I did it my way._

I reach out to grasp Sakura's trembling hand, squeezing it protectively. She's crying I know, even though she doesn't let me hear a sound.

She want me to die happy.

I feel myself slipping away, and I hold myself back - if not to stay alive, then just to at least be able to stay one minute longer with Sakura, then to finish listening for Naruto's sake.

_For what is a man, what has he got,_

_If not himself, then he has not_

_To say the things he truly feels_

_And not the words of one who kneels._

_The record shows I took the blows,_

_And did it my way._

Ah, the song has ended. I feel the rest of myself slipping away, the last of my resolve gone.

I see a shimmering shape before me.

"Naruto…" I whisper.

He smiles and holds out his hand for me. With one last glance at my precious family, I pat Sakura on the back. Her trembling form is still sprawled over the bed, her hand still grasped in mine.

"We can watch over them from the sky," he assured me. "You don't need to worry about a thing."

And I take his hand, and the last thing I see is something I will never forget.

Sakura finally looks up with tears running down her face, and waves goodbye to me.

She was smiling for my sake.

Wah!!! I was originally thinking of letting Sasuke come back to life but… bleh, I'm not that type of writer. Well, then again, I'm not much of a 'tragedy' type writer, so I apologize if it isn't good enough. So, sorry if you didn't like that. I might write another one in which he does, if you people complain enough.

To be truthful, I have no idea where this came from. I think I was in the shower and singing this song (thanks to my dad I've got it in my head) and suddenly this lightbulb comes out of nowhere and I say, "Hey, why don't I make this into a fanfiction?"

Thus this came to be.

Actually, I've been thinking about people with cancer for a couple of weeks already because one of my dad's friend's is dying from cancer.

So, anyways, I shouldn't be taking up anymore of your time. Thanks for reading, and please review to tell me your comments!!!

7nmelz


End file.
